encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hagorn
(Encantadia) (Etheria) | |relationships = Pirena (Daughter) Minea (Ex-fiance) Arvak (Father) Bartimus (Grandfather) Agane (Half-sister) Mira (Granddaughter)}} Hagorn is a fictional character in the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia and Etheria produced by GMA Network. Filipino father-and-son actors Pen Medina and Ping Medina played the roles of Hagorn in Encantadia and young Hagorn in Etheria, respectively. Hagorn was the last king of Hathoria before it came to destruction during the last Great War. He is also the mastermind behind the campaign of conquest launched by his kingdom during the reign of Reyna Amihan. He is also the father of Pirena from Mine-a Profile Personality Hagorn was once a kind Encantado who is capable of loving wholeheartedly as shown when he met Mine-a. However, he lost that goodness in him when he found that his fianceé Mine-a loved another Encantado. That Encantado happened to be his best friend Raquim. Feeling betrayed by his best friend who knew how much he loved Mine-a, Hagorn fell into complete darkness. Adapting the ambitious and unjust views of his father Arvak. Hagorn did not totally became evil. Little hints of the remaining goodness in his heart are shown throughout the Encantadia series. For example, he had mercy and spared the young Amihan's life after killing Raquim despite Amihan being just a child and helpless. He let go of his one and only opportunity to murder his rival's child. He attempted to bring Mira, his granddaughter to his side after betraying Pirena. He wanted to make her his successor. This shows that although he has turned predominantly evil, he still seeks love from his remaining family (Mira and Pirena). He always had a soft spot for his daughter Pirena even taking his own life at the end of Book 3. Appearance Hagorn appears to have a white and black hair and hazel eyes. He also has a gold face paint on his face and black lips. In his youth, he appears to have black hair and brown eyes. In his late teens during the time in Etheria, Hagorn wears the same armor outfit as Raquim but in black and red motif. He also gains a bronze face paint at the left side of his face signifying as a Hathor. In the present day as the King of Hathoria, he wears a dark gray openly jacket with the sleeves are below his arms, a golden sash in each sides and a large golden brown shoulder pauldrons to connect his jacket. Underneath, he wears a black high-neck shirt, brown baggy pants and gold and black warrior boots. He also wears a large gold gauntlets along with black gloves and he wields his sword. During the final battle against the Encantadias in the first book until his last fight against his daughter, Pirena in the third book, Hagorn wears his own warrior attire. Hagorn wears a brown and gold samurai-esque suit of armor tunic with a black belt with several pouches, black pants and brown and gold armor boots. He is adorned with a matching brown and gold crown with a black sash to cover the back of his head. He also wields either the fire or water gem that was carried by Pirena and Alena and the sword The Kabilan which is formerly wielded by Avria. Profile Book 1 Overthrowing Pirena Arc After overthrowing Pirena, Hagorn proclaimed himself king of Encantadia however, he decided to remain at Hathoria and assigned Agane to guard Lireo while giving Asval the right to rule Sapiro. Hagorn finds difficulty in residing in Lireo and travels back and forth from Lireo and Hathoria vice versa. However, the Sang'gres kept returning to Lireo which made Hagorn stay there for good. Asval asked Hagorn a favor of lending the Kabilan to him. After Asval has left for Sapiro with the Kabilan, his main reason of wanting to rule Encantadia and make Mine-a's children suffer was revealed after he gazed at the Setro ng Reyna that remained with him. He then fell into tears as he mutters to himself that he has achieved his goal of conquering Mine-a's kingdom and her daughters are now suffering. He is certain that Mine-a was unsettled in Devas because she is a curse that he cannot uplift from himself. Brilyante ng Apoy Arc Book 2 In book two, a lot was revealed about Hagorn's past. That before he came to be the person who he was until he met his end, he was a kind and heroic person. Although there is little doubt about the intentions of the ruthless, Machiavellian King of Hathoria, there is a huge mystery behind his motives for wanting to conquer Encantadia. Gentle and meek in his youth, Hagorn was idealistic and upright, if a little naive of the ways of the world and the political machinery governing his life. He was to marry the young Minea through an arranged marriage concocted by Avria queen of Etheria. He was also best friend to Prince Raquim of Sapiro. The father of the eldest among the four Sang'gre sisters - Pirena - is known throughout Encantadia both for his prowess in battle and his viciousness. Aided by his right-hand-woman and half sister Agane and adoptive son Hitano, he wrestled, betrayed, and murdered his way to the Lirean throne and claimed lordship over all of Encantadia. He is also the owner of a powerful and enchanted sword, the Kabilan. Hagorn succeeded his father Arvak when the latter fell under the sword of the Sapiryan king Armeo during the fall of Sapiro. He also battled Ybrahim, King Armeo's heir, many times. In those battles, Ybrahim was clad in the Kalasag, the powerful armor of Prince Raquim. Hagorn tried to use the power of Mine-a's scepter but it didn't work on the Kalasag. Even the Kabilan couldn't dent the mystical armor. Ybrahim slashed and stabbed Hagorn's back and almost killed him. However, Asval interfered and helped Hagorn to escape. During the second to the last war of Encantadia, in the Battle of Adamya, Hagorn was killed by Amihan. In Book 3, Hagorn reappears as one of Ether's assistants against the Sang'gres and became Armea's kidnapper and Alena's slayer. Hagorn dies a second time while in combat with his daughter Pirena. His original intention was to win her over and the Gem of Fire. He confidently derided Pirena's weakness by likening her to a fruit to his tree. Pirena, however, is determined in her course and declares that she no longer has a father. In the ensuing conflict, where at one point the Fire Gem (held by Pirena) and the Water Gem clashed, Hagorn emerged as would-be victor, before turning on himself. The complex personality of the Hathorian King can be clearly seen through snitches of kindness throughout Books 1-3. Hagorn, when young, helped the Sang'gres when they returned to Etheria and were being chased by Etherian soldiers. At the last moment before his first death, he concedes to telling the truth about his being a father to Pirena. Though victorious countless times in Book 3, there were many instances when Hagorn was seen slumped and somber. to Pirena.]] Eventually, he finds redemption at the point when he crawls to a position where he could strike his daughter dead. Telling her that he would never be killed again (while at the same note telling her that he would never bring her pain), he staggered away from her and stabbed himself. Reconciliation is poignant, but brief, as Pirena rushes to her father's side and screams "AMA!" (Filipino for Father). Hagorn leaves parting words, to the effect that he admires everything his daughter ever stood for, and how empty his cause had been. Hagorn held two gems at separate occasions: In Book 1, he took the Gem of Fire at the same time that Lira was trying to save her aunt. He later handed it back during his duel with Amihan and Pirena. In Book 3, he had the Gem of Water after Alena gave it up to save the illegitimate son of her husband Ybarro–Arman. He handed it back as he lay dying in Pirena's arms. This was the culmination of a weaving complex relationship between him and her daughter, at one time including Pirena's daughter, Mira. The first verse of Alena's song is sung at the close of the final scene. Powers and abilities *'Shapeshifting' - Hagorn has the ability to change his appearance and body structure into any humanoid form. Because he is a Hathor, he can not shapeshift for too long as it will weaken his strength for a temporary time. In the new story after the Sanggres time traveled and altered the past, Pirena herself gave Hagorn the power. She did this in order to allow Hagorn to shapeshift and disguise into Raqim so he can make love to Minea and impregnate her and ensure Pirena's birth because after the Sanggres time traveled, History was altered, Minea and Hagorn's brief marriage never happened anymore which means there was no way for Pirena to be born anymore, which means she won't exist. A big plot hole in the story writing is that it is unknown who gave this power to Hagorn in the original story before the Sanggres time traveled although a reasonable assumption could be Ether. *'Teleportation' - 'Hagorn had the ability to quickly go in the place he wants to go to just by thinking of it. *'Pyrokinesis' - Hagorn can control, generate, and absorb fire even without the Gem of Fire he had this ability but is weaker than Pirena. * When Alena surrendered to him the Gem of Water, Hagorn gained the gem's abilities to create and control water, oceans, seas, and all other forms of water (and even control sea creatures). Quotes *(Addressed to Mine-a) "Mine-a, kapantay na kita. Nakuha ko na ang iyong kaharian at nagdurusa na ang iyong mga anak. Alam ko hindi ka mapanatag sa Devas, alam ko nahihirapan ka pero dapat lang Mine-a, dahil isa kang sumpa. Isa kang sumpa..." ("Mine-a, I'm now in your level. I already acquired your kingdom already and your daughters are already suffering. I know you are unsettled in Devas, I know you are suffering but that's just right Mine-a, because you are a curse. You are a curse..." (Book 1, Episode 110) *(To Mira) "Ito ang tandaan mo Mira, sa digmaan hindi maari ang awa. Isang kahinaan 'yan! (Remember this Mira, in a war there can be no mercy. That's a weakness! *(To Pirena) "Ang sugat sa aking dibdib ay hindi naghihilom, Pirena. Lagi itong sariwa. Wala na ang dating Hagorn na nakilala mo, patay na siya! Kaya huwag kang tumulad kay Raquim at kay Mine-a na nagtaksil sa akin, Pirena. Huwag mo akong iwan Pirena, sumama ka sa akin, kailangan kita anak, kailangan ka ng iyong ama. (The wound in my heart never heals, Pirena. It is always fresh. The Hagorn you knew is no more, he's dead! That's why you mustn't imitate Raquim and Mine-a who betrayed me, Pirena. Don't leave me, come with me, I need you, your father needs you. (Book 3, Episode 24) Gallery Hagorn2005.jpg Hagorn 1.jpg Hagorn 2.jpg 0809201436311.jpg|Hagorn's costume design. 20160112_110506.jpg|Younger Hagorn's costume design. HagornBook1.jpg FB_IMG_1503466279883.jpg FB_IMG_1503468218760.jpg FB_IMG_1503468223319.jpg FB_IMG_1503468225905.jpg FB_IMG_1503465977324.jpg FB_IMG_1503465801922.jpg FB IMG 1503466036258.jpg Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Hathors Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Rama